Anne finds the mask
by tranellsimmons
Summary: Anne Boonchuy discover the mask of Loki god of mischief in her backpack. And decided to put it on and became a crazy lunatic. But will this story continues?
1. Anne finds the mask

(Plantar Farm Basement)

Today was a happy great morning around Wartwood Swamp well except for the dangerous monsters in the outskirts of town that can all you can eat living things that are alive.

Anne Boonchuy herself is in her bed listening to music on her phone while she reads her magazine about stylish hairstyles, girl perfumes, and clothing.

She wishes that she could go back home, her world with her friends. But none of this will happen if she didn't steal that stupid box from the store.

The Calamity Box, it was some kind of teleportation box to allow humans to teleport themselves. Between the human world and the fog world.

But only one person that can use the box then it's used up but that's a maybe.

All she knows because that stupid box messed up her situation for good.

Anne doesn't know what H.P did to the box. After she gave it to him ever since the Bizarre Bazaar.

Something is telling her that he hid the box away the moment she explained it to the frog family before giving it to him.

The Thai-American teenager girl doesn't know where it is or how she could find it, it's in a secret hiding place. Only Hop pop knows where he put it at.

She'll have to ask him when the time comes.

While Anne was done with her girl magazine, she kept on reading 24/7. She was done with it and moved on to the next one. She grabbed her pink backpack, unzipping it, and began to take out the other magazine but it wasn't another magazine it was a green wooden viking mask with an "L" branded on the forehead.

When Anne noticed the mask. She pulled off her earphones from her ears. "What the-how did this mask get into my bag?" She doesn't remember having a mask inside her book bag nor she hasn't bought it recently. She tries to remember who put it there but all she did was shrugged. "Oh well, but I should search whatever this thing is." Anne grabbed her phone, went on google and did her research on the mask. she types in the words 'green wooden mask' as images of the green wooden mask appear to the screen "Okay it says here Loki. God of mischief the only God who created a mask to cause chaos, jokes, pranks, and tricks and if any human or animal or anyone tries to wear the mask they will become insane and blah, blah, blah, I don't care" Anne ignores half of the warning. She placed her phone to the side and decided to wear the mask. "Now let's see if I can wear this thing" Anne began to place the mask on her face. Suddenly the Mask itself begins to stick onto her face.

"What the?!" Anne tried to remove the mask. But it refuses to come off. Anne screamed to call for help but no avail. Next thing Anne turned herself into a green tornado that spun around the basement a few times until she stopped.

"S-S-S-Smokin!" The mask was no longer seen on Anne's face so instead of a big green head. There were green lines in her face across the cheeks, chin, and forehead.

Mask Anne was smiling with a big smile across her face. She took out a big mirror from her pocket and looked at herself. "Looking good girl and it's party time, p-a-r-t why? because I gotta!" She tossed the big mirror away and ran upstairs fast just like the Flash.

* * *

(Odin's throne room)

"Have you finally got rid of your Mask, Loki?" The Allfather asked his prank Master son.

"Yes, Dad I got rid of the Mask as you said and no one won't find it" Loki assured him.

"I hope for your sake," Odin says "but I must warn you if a mortal tries to find it, it will cause more chaos than before"

"Oh don't worry, Dad. No mortal can find the mask that easily. I hid it somewhere on earth so no one cannot find it"

"I hope so but if not, I will hold you responsible"

"Father" the God of Thunder arrived and entered the throne room "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have brought urgent news."

"What is it? Thor" Odin asked.

"The Mask... has been taken by a mortal again."

To be continued


	2. Mask Anne's first move

Sprig and his little sister Polly were in the living room coffee table playing goldfish.

Hop pop was sitting on the couch reading his book. While the kids played their game.

Suddenly Mask Anne reached out of the basement. She sees the planter family doing some things that are quiet and silence.

"Look at them those pure innocent frogs" Mask Anne smiled with happiness until a crazy idea popped in her head "maybe I should surprise them"

As Hop pop was reading his book peacefully without his kids or Anne to disturb him. He admitted to himself. It was quite quiet with no noise. Suddenly he heard loud footsteps.

"Huh?" He gets off his book and saw Anne dressing up like Elmer Fudd carrying a fake shotgun and walking funny.

Hop pop raises an eyebrow in confusion of why is the human teenage girl dress like that? And where did she get that outfit?

"Anne, what are you doing?"

"Shhhhh!" Mask Anne shush him "be vewy vewy quiet I'm hunting Wabbits"

"Wabbits? What are these 'Wabbits'" Hop pop asked

"You want to know, I'll tell you what they are" Mask Anne trained her fake shotgun on him.

"Why are you aiming that weapon on me?"

"Because you're a Wabbit in disguise," said, Mask Anne

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard of," Hop pop said in disbelief. "I am not this Wabbit in disguise Anne"

"Hmm I don't know can you prove yourself that you're not Wabbit in disguise? Hp?"

"Ahh…"

"Aha! So you admit it you're a Wabbit" Mask Anne study her aim "any last words wabbit before I blow you to shreds"

Hop pop begins to panic "now Anne please that weapon down we can talk about this!"

"Too late you have your chance wabbit" just about she was going to pull the trigger. Sprig and Polly gets in front of Hop pop to protect him.

"Anne snap out of it!" Sprig said to his human best friend "you can't shoot Hop pop with that thing"

"Yeah, is it me or you're going crazy" Polly says

"Crazy? so you guys want to call me crazy huh? very well if you two won't move out of the way then you leave me with no choice" Anne trained the fake shotgun in the Planter family "say goodbye"

Hop pop sighed "well kids close your eyes so you don't see it coming" the old orange frog close his eyes first.

"Way ahead of you" the reddish-pink fog closed his eyes as well.

"No, thank you" Polly refuses to close her eyes " I want to see what this girl is made of. So go ahead Anne, show me if you have the guts to do it"

"Okay" Mask Anne pull the trigger of the fake shotgun but all of the sudden confetti came out of the barrel of the shotgun, sprayed all over the two frogs and the tadpole.

When Sprig and Hop pop opened their eyes. seeing the confetti all over them. They were confused so was Polly.

But Mask Anne point and laugh at them "hahahaha! I can't believe you guys fall for the ultimate trick in the book hahahaha!"

"So you just trick us?" Polly replied

Mask Anne nodded "Yep I did and I can't believe you guys think I was going to shoot him. But the look on his face was hilarious hahahaha!"

"Anne that was not funny!" said Hop pop as he sweeps the confetti off of him.

"Yeah, what he said." Polly agreed

"Well, actually it kind of funny to me," Sprig says until he received both stares from his grandfather and sister. "What?"

Suddenly an alarm clock began to sound, its bells out loud. And it was coming from Mask Anne's left side back pocket. She reaches into her back pocket, pulling out the clock and look at the time.

Mask Anne's eyes pop out "oh no I'm late!" Mask Anne turns herself into a brown rabbit with a blue shirt. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm very very late!" She ran through the door by making a very large hole.

"Is it just me or did Anne turn herself into one of those Wabbit creatures. She was talking about?" Hop pop asked

"I have no idea" Sprig responded. "And what is a Wabbit?"

To be continued.


	3. Mayor gets wedgie and chase

Outside the town hall of Wartwoop swamp, the greedy, rude frog named Mayor Toadstool. He is about to give his announcement to the town frog folks the same as always.

He's probably going to give another speech about money again.

As he went next to the podium, he took out a paper and began to give out his announcement.

"Ahem, alright folks starting today for this month. We are going to start a game contest, and it's called capture the fly. And whoever catches the fly three times and brings it safely back into their own base will win and the big prize will be a gold medal. However, if you lose, the loser must leave this town and never return or spend a week or two in the shame cage so they can stay in town, either way, it's a win-win."

"Are there any rules in the game?" One of the males flog people asked.

"Of course, there are rules, look, people, anyone around here is going to follow them without cheating" Toadstool replied "except for me, of course." He whispered. "So, it's either you follow the rules or else, you're disqualified, same as always."

"But you will get disqualified with underwear in your head?" Said a female voice.

"Why ye- wait a minute who said that?" Toadstool asked as he looked down at one-eyed Wally.

"It wasn't me," Wally responded.

"I did!" Mask Anne said, she suddenly mysteriously appeared behind Toadstool causing him to scream a little as he turned around to see her.

"Anne, don't scare me that you almost gave me a heart attack!" Toadstool said as he calmed down he noticed the green lines in her face. "Anne, is something wrong with you?"

"Ohh I am perfectly fine! Say what's that up in the air?" Mask Anne pointed at the sky with her finger. "Is that a giant bird?"

"What?" Toadstool looked up to the sky but he couldn't see the giant bird anywhere because it was a trick which he didn't know. "Where is it, I don't see?

"Oh that's easy. It's right here" Mask Anne reached to grab his underwear from behind Toadstool and pulled it over the top of his head "Wedgie!" Then she points and laughs at him. "Ha ha ha! Somebody stop me!"

Every frog joins her, as they point and laugh at their Mayor from being wedged in front of the public before eventually stopping. Which caused him to get embarrassed and humiliated.

Toadstool tries to pull off his elastic underwear but to no avail.

"Hold on mayor let me get that thing off of you" thankfully his minion Toadie came over to him and managed to get him out his underwear by using a pair of scissors to cut it into pieces freeing his head.

"Phew! Thank you, Toadie. I'm glad you came and helped me" Toadstool then turned at the Teenage Human girl who stopped laughing as she replaced it with a smile.

"Anne" Toadstool glared at her with anger. "Give me a good reason. Why shouldn't I, call the sheriff and have you arrested."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who do you think you're talking to? Mr. I didn't steal the gold from the town?" Mask Anne glared back at him.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Toadstool said in confusion.

"He didn't steal no gold, Anne!" Toadie defended him.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mr. and Mrs. Dumb dumb I have proof that he stole a bunch of gold from these people and I have it right here" Mask Anne reach into her pocket and pulled out a big sack bag of gold coins to show it to all the frogs. As they gasped loudly in shock seeing all their money had been stolen.

"That's preposterous I did not steal that gold!" Toadstool said he was trying to lie his way out of it.

"Then care to explain. Why do you have a hidden bookshelf door inside your office?" Mask Anne says.

"WHAT?!" The citizens of Wartwood swamp couldn't believe their own mayor had stolen their money but not once, twice but he'd. They all started to glare murderously at him with angry looks, then demanding him to answer their questions. But Toadstool didn't reply, his mind was panicking and his assistant there's no guarantee he's going to help him.

"Well, Mayor Toadstool? They're waiting" Mask Anne said. "Are you don't telling them or you're afraid of answering?" she evil smiled.

Toadstool only replied nervously. "Well...I...um…" he began to start to sweat in fear on his forehead and swallow hard. He couldn't take the pressure of the townsfolk frogs stared at him and still demanded questions.

Toadstool has no idea how he got himself into a mess, no point reasoning with them or lying even further. The best thing he can do is run away from them.

"Got to go!" Toadstool ran fast as he could to the street of the town.

"Wait for me!" His minion follows him.

"Get them, do not let them escape!" The crowd of angry frogs chases after the mayor and his assistant hoping not to lose their sight on them.

"Now that's how you create an angry crowd folks." Mask Anne said to the audience breaking the fourth wall. She then quick-changes herself into Woody Woodpecker before doing a laugh and flying away.

To be continued.

( I'm not good with politician.)


End file.
